Quiet! You're In A Library!
by Conjure Lass
Summary: What happens when Riku and Sora are alone in a library with nothing but unresolved feelings between them? Read this fluffy one-shot to find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in it. If I did, the boys would be so emotionally scarred by now that it's not even funny. Also, this story contains lemon and is pure yaoi goodness!

Author's Notes: Do you want plot? Do you want character development? Well you're not going to get that here! All you'll get here is a delightfully fluffy, smutty one shot featuring our favorite KH couple Riku and Sora! This is my first Kingdom Hearts one shot…so be kind when you take my virginity! Oh…and don't forget to review…it makes me feel loved!

"Shhh…This is a Library!"

Sora hated Sundays. He hated the way the felt, slow and boring. He hated the way nothing was open for him to do. He hated the way he was woken each Sunday morning for breakfast and chores. But most of all, what he despised above all else about Sunday, were the piles of homework that he was saddled with. Oh, sure, he could have simply done his homework on Friday or Saturday, but those days were made for fun, not studying.

And so Sora sat in the library, painfully going through the stacks of research material he'd gathered on eating disorders. Why that topic, you ask? Because they'd all drawn topics out of a hat and that's what he'd drawn. Riku had gotten the mafia…lucky bastard.

Speaking of Riku…he was supposed to have been there hours ago when Sora had first sat down to work. Now, nearly two hours later, Sora looked up to the sound of his voice.

"Hey," he said, casually running a hand through his silver locks. "Sorry I'm late, but I just couldn't drag myself out of bed at 8:30 in the morning."

Sora sniffed indignantly, taking a moment to really look at his best friend. Riku always dressed like someone was watching, and this time was no exception. Baggy black pants were tight only at his hips, falling just low enough to catch glimpses of boxers beneath, and they fell over his combat boots as though they'd been specially made for him. His chest, which Sora lingered on longer than he should have, was covered in a bright blue shirt with a big black star in the middle, hugging each muscle and showing off his body to the fullest extent. So intent was Sora upon staring at his friend, that it took a slightly confused look and a moment shattering cough to snap him out of it.

My…how embarrassing…

Riku sighed as Sora looked away. It had been like this for months, one minute Sora was staring at him and the next his blue eyes were avoiding Riku's gaze all together. It often confused him, making him wonder if he'd simply been imagining the flicker of longing in Sora's eyes. Now, each time that happened, it was as though a flood gate in Riku was opened and he was actively fantasizing about his mahogany haired friend in his presence, having to hide his arousal each time his fantasies went too far.

It was quickly becoming maddening…

So Riku sat down across from Sora, pulling his books and supplies from his black leather bag. Unlike Sora, Riku liked to get his homework done early, so he was all but finished with his paper. Indeed, this whole library meeting was basically so that he could spend time with Sora. Not that the object of his affections would ever notice. No, he was caught in that blissful land of innocence, where he continually deep-throated his pen and then wondered why Riku had trouble breathing and answering the random question.

"Riku! I asked if you knew where the medical journals were."

"Oh! Yeah! They're over there, come on I'll show you."

Sora watched Riku's retreating form with a curious mix of confusion and blatant lust. Riku moved like a dancer, as if he planned every motion in advance and knew how each step, each sway of the hips, would affect you. Oh, and Sora was affected. Indeed, he followed each movement of his body down to the way his fingers moved against his thigh when he slowed down. It was as though Riku were a drink and Sora a man who'd been out in the desert for two weeks with no water.

After what seemed like forever (and not nearly long enough), they stopped at a shelf of books. Instantly Sora reached out for the first book he could find in an effort to occupy his wandering eyes and less than pure thoughts. Of course, the book he'd picked up wasn't a medical journal, nor was it even right side up. Did the humiliation never end?

"Sora!" Riku said, chuckling as he reached out for the book in Sora's hands. Slowly, his long fingers encircled Sora's own, causing the younger boy to tense up in shock. Soft skin caressed his own far too briefly before Riku pulled away.

"How can you read upside down?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow. Sora shrugged loosely and turned his burning cheeks to the shelf.

Riku watched Sora "read" with growing amusement. If his reactions to Riku were any indication, than perhaps a few more pushes would be all he needed to get the blue-eyed boy over the edge. On the other hand, it could also send him screaming out into the streets.

It was a risk he was willing to take.

The smaller boy was turned away, his shoulders tense and covered with his tight black t-shirt…which to Riku seemed like a perfect opportunity for trouble. Sora's book still in his hand, he came up directly behind the smaller boy, making certain to press his chest against Sora's back as he reached to place the book back in its place. A small smirk crossed the silver-haired boy's lips as he felt a deep intake of breath from Sora when he leaned in close to his ear.

"You seem distracted; let me get what you need." Riku whispered, feeling his own breath bouncing back to hit him in the face.

Sora nearly died, hands clutching instantly into fists as he felt the press of Riku's body behind him. Biting his lip, he was barely able to stop himself from pushing his hips back into that warmth, so inviting. What the hell was Riku doing to him?

Nearly crying out at the abandonment of heat, Sora glanced back over his shoulder in time to see Riku grinning at him as he gracefully moved towards what were apparently the medical journals. Silly him…he'd been reading a text on criminal justice. How could he be so stupid?

"Let's start with anorexia, okay? It's up there." Sora heard, watching as Riku pushed one of the tall ladders towards the desired shelf.

"Isn't a librarian supposed to use those?" Sora asked, casting a glance in the direction of the reference desk.

His best friend merely snickered, taking a moment to ruffle Sora's hair affectionately before pointing in the librarian's direction. "Come on Sora! Do you really want that sex-starved old maid coming over here! She's more likely to molest us than help us!"

Sora crossed his arms at this, fighting the grin that was threatening to split his face. "Like you know so much about sex, Riku…"

Riku did stop at this, turning aquamarine eyes full of promises and barely contained heat towards him. "I'd like to Sora, I'd really like to…"

Gulping loudly (so loudly in fact that he could have sworn Riku heard him), Sora tried not to blush. For a few moments their gazes locked, until Riku broke the staring contest by finally climbing up the steps of the ladder.

The younger boy stood still while watching Riku go up, not sure enough of his voice to really speak. He was about to ask him what on earth was taking him so long when the ladder was pushed violently along the floor towards him, skidding to a halt at eye level so that Sora's gaze was transfixed directly on Riku's ass. Eyes widening slowly, like he was in a bad horror movie, his breath caught in his throat as Riku turned completely around, practically pushing himself in Sora's face.

"Here Sora," he said, holding out the book for Sora to take. "Let me know if you need anything else."

Riku stared at Sora through his hair, crotch so close to the other boy's face that he was certain Sora would comment on it. But as the seconds ticked on and no comment came, Riku began to worry. Sora's mouth was making little "O"s over and over again, making his friend's cheek begin to twitch. Was he going to move or not? Another moment went by and still Sora hadn't moved, making Riku feel bold enough to reach his hand out and run trembling fingers through those cinnamon locks.

At first, there wasn't any response to this gentle petting, only a blank look that could have meant anything from 'take me now you sexy beast' to 'your touch makes me feel like death warmed over'. Riku, somewhat inspired, continued, eventually wrapping his hand around the back of Sora's neck. This motion finally prompted action from the other male, making his whole form lean forward within inches of Riku's body before catching himself and pulling quickly away.

"Thanks!" Sora said his voice low with suppressed emotion. Riku sighed and tried to think of innocent thoughts (Sora's mouth being that close to his arousal had impacted his body more than he had originally expected it to) as he watched the other boy walk away.

Was it just him…or was Sora walking strangely?

'Stupid, stupid, stupid…just friends…just friends…do not ruin your friendship with your overactive imagination!' Sora thought to himself, sitting down hard in the less-than-comfortable chairs of the library. He didn't look up when Riku moved to sit across from him, choosing instead to focus on the book in front of his face.

Words began flowing together as Sora read, and he cursed himself mentally each time he had to reread a page. For years he had harbored these feelings…why now was he having such trouble controlling them? Hormones? Age? Or maybe it was the way Riku looked at him when he thought no one was looking. Maybe it was the hope that somehow, by some miracle, his feelings were returned. But, no matter the cause, those emotions were bubbling to the surface with an intensity that was surprising him.

"Finding anything interesting?" Riku asked, leaning in towards Sora. Sora looked up warily, expecting to see Riku peeling off his shirt or something equally as erotic. So he was sincerely surprised when he saw only genuine interest in his friend's even gaze. Smiling widely, Sora pointed at a picture in the book he was reading and waved Riku towards him, looking down before he could catch the surprised and pleased look on his best friends face.

Moving his chair around to sit beside Sora, Riku was once again instantly wrapped in the smaller boys spell. Soon, all the sexual tension that had been plaguing them was gone, forgotten as if it never existed, in the wake of true companionship. The two boys practically snuggled together in their corner, enjoying the intimate moment more than any physical demonstration of love they could think of.

Sora had just made a particularly cute comment when Riku paused, realizing for the first time how close they'd gotten. Suddenly, he could feel each curve of the other male's body, could smell the faint scent of sandalwood coming from his hair. So caught up in this moment was he, that before he knew what had happened his hand had been gently placed on Sora's thigh and his mouth was inches from its goal.

"Please…," he murmured, lips so close to Sora's that he could feel them tremble. "Please don't pull away from me…"

The blue-eyed male couldn't have pulled away if he'd wanted to (and he certainly didn't). The past hour had been heavenly, each innocent brush of Riku's leg against his own sending white hot shards of pleasure up his leg and curling his toes. He'd wanted it to go on forever…that was until Riku had reached out his hand to slide it dangerously across Sora's thigh. Now, all Sora wanted was for those pink lips to descend upon his own and end this damnable tension that lay between them.

So close…so close…

"Hey guys! You working on your project too?" came the voice from a few rows away.

Riku sighed visibly, his shoulders slumping forward as Sora pulled away, going so far as to stand up and take a few steps away from him. Kairi…why now of all times? Couldn't she have just left them alone?

"Yeah!" Sora replied, his voice an octave higher than normal. Risking a painful glance back at Riku, he nearly cried to see him slowly moving his chair to the other side of the table. Sora wanted to strangle her…he'd wanted that first kiss so badly; wanted to feel that weight upon his lips.

Too late now…

Kairi invited herself to the table, and soon the three were engaged in a semi-conversation. That is, Kairi talked while the two boys nodded numbly, giving each other random glances from across open books. Eventually, the small girl began to pick up on this blatant ignoring of her and started asking them more direct questions, not satisfied until they'd looked at her directly. Sora seemed to answer more enthusiastically than normal while Riku merely grunted his responses, slowly growing annoyed.

"I need another book!" Sora suddenly exclaimed, shooting to his feet and walking away and up the nearest set of stairs.

His hand rubbed the back of his neck over and over again as Sora walked up the stairs. True, he had absolutely no idea where he was going, but it had to be better than sitting around fantasizing about his best guy friend while talking to his best girl friends. It just had to…

"Is Sora all right?" Kairi asked, leaning in towards Riku. "He seemed…really distracted. You don't think he um…likes me do you?"

Riku had to stop himself from laughing, feeling his anger bubbling up inside him despite his efforts to push it down. She was dense as a rock. If she'd come only a few seconds later, she would have known that Sora wasn't interested! In fact, if she'd never come at all, Riku might have had his best friend moaning and willing underneath him by now. But noooo! Now, Sora was upstairs, all alone…in an empty library…

Riku smelled an opportunity.

Standing up quickly, Riku began walking towards the door, Kairi trailing behind him. The sun had already set long ago, and the moon was now casting long shadows along the floor as Riku moved between them. It was like the ultimate contrast, Riku's pale skin and hair glittering in the night's deep shadows. It was like he was made for them.

"Hey Kairi," he said, turning to her as he opened the door to the library. "Didn't your mom tell you that if you came home late one more time that you'd be grounded for a month?"

Kairi nearly squealed, glancing down at her watch then abruptly fleeing through the open door, yelling an apology to Riku as she sped into the night. Riku smirked after her, turning away and starting his trek towards the stairs. He might have made it there more quickly, but he was stopped by all the lights going out all at once and all the locks snapping shut very quickly.

The library…was…closed. They were locked in! Together! Alone!

"Someone up there must love me!" Riku murmured under his breath as he felt along the wall to the staircase.

"Someone up there must hate me!" Sora exclaimed, sitting down on the nearest table as he stared out the windows. Now that the lights were out, the moon was lighting up every shelf, making every color stand out in deep relief. It would have been romantic if he hadn't been alone.

What had prompted him to come up here alone anyway? Fear? Discomfort? Or the quiet certainty that if he gave Riku the opportunity to find him that he would? Sora shivered at the memory of Riku's fingers in his hair, at the instant desire that touch had brought inside him. Almost magic…if he hadn't known such things didn't exist.

Suddenly, Sora was ripped from his quiet contemplation by the feeling that he was being watched. The feeling intensified the more he focused on it, and soon he was absolutely certain that a pair of aquamarine eyes were scanning his every move. Grinning, he laid his head on his knees and listened as his own voice echoed through the large, empty room.

"Riku…stop lurking and come over here."

The double doors pushed open with a quiet hush, allowing the silver-haired boy to go in without alerting its occupant of his presence. Now that his half baked plan was coming to fruition, he was nervous, hands shaking and feeling as though he were about to pass out. But he couldn't allow himself to chicken out! No! He had to walk right up to Sora and…and…

Stopping dead in his tracks, Riku gaped at the vision before him. Sora was breathtaking, even when he didn't know he was, leaning back on his elbows as his legs dangled off the edge of the table. The sapphire-eyed boy was biting on his bottom lip, staring up at the skylight with an expression that was at once innocent and startlingly sexy. Soon, Riku was at a loss to say anything, staring at his best friend like he'd never seen him before.

"Riku…stop lurking and come over here."

Riku jumped, a startled gasp working its way into his throat to escape his half-parted lips. He'd known! That little minx had known that Riku was here the entire time! How often in their friendship had the older party underestimated his counterpart? How often had he been proven wrong?

Well, this time he didn't mind so much.

"You know," he murmured softly, coming to rest a few feet away from Sora. "You weren't going to get much studying done in the fiction section."

Slowly, those bluest of blue eyes turned to him, the moonlight making them glow in the semi-darkness. Again Riku stood entranced, not able to speak under the blazing heat of that gaze. But he had to move…he had to! So he forced his body to move until he came to crouch on the floor directly between Sora's legs.

"But maybe it wasn't school work you were interested in studying…hmm, Sora?"

Sora somehow managed to keep his breathing steady as Riku moved from the shadows to rest between his legs. Sora stared blatantly at the way Riku's pants stretched tightly over his thighs; let his body enjoy the heat that the older boy radiated. Each muscle in Riku's body seemed tense, as if waiting for Sora to give the okay to move again. Unfortunately, the younger boy was too stunned to actually do anything at all…

For what seemed like an eternity, neither boy moved, content to simply stare at one another, until suddenly something changed. Maybe it was the way Riku placed his hand near Sora's right thigh to balance himself, or maybe it was the way Sora tilted his head back in welcome.

Either way, before either boy knew what was going on, Riku was crawling his way up Sora's body, aquamarine gaze locked with blue. Slowly he leaned over Sora, grinning as the other boy once again leaned back on his elbows to accommodate him. If time could have slowed down, it probably would have, as once more two trembling pair of lips came within centimeters of touching.

"Ri-"Sora began, but was cut off by two warm fingers pressed to his lips and the gentle shaking of a silver-haired head.

Those two fingers traveled downward, along his jaw line, making him shiver, along his neck, making him shake. Until finally, that hand was once again wrapped around the base of his neck, guiding his face those last few inches to a pair of waiting lips.

Riku's gasp was stolen by Sora as their lips finally connected, making him start to tingle. This wasn't like he'd imagined. He'd imagined Sora to be too scared to respond; too timid to push against him…he hadn't imagined that his innocent best friend would wrap his arms around Riku's neck, pulling him closer. He hadn't expected the sharp gasps that would come from his lips as Riku accidentally slipped, allowing their bodies more contact.

Riku pulled away, the need for air too powerful to ignore anymore. Sora lay beneath him, eyes still closed and taking huge gulps of air into his lungs. This couldn't be happening…he couldn't possibly have just shared his first kiss with the most beautiful man on the earth.

"Riku," Sora said softly, finally allowing himself to wrap his fingers in that long hair and hold tight. How long had he been waiting for this? He honestly hadn't though that Riku shared that desire…apparently he'd been wrong. Feeling suddenly bold, Sora brought Riku's face in close.

"I've wanted this for so long Riku…" his voice was shaky, uncertain…but he got the words out. Glancing up at Riku with slightly teary eyes, he waited for some sort of response.

"Why didn't you just tell me…I've loved you forever Sora…" Riku replied, letting his lips wander along Sora's temple, burying his nose in the other boy's messy hair and inhaling his scent. The smaller boy sighed happily underneath him, giving him incentive to keep going.

And keep going he did, down the soft skin on Sora's cheek, down to the chin that protruded when he was pouting and down the graceful slope of his neck, taking time to nibble and caress as much as he wanted to. Sora gasped and writhed a bit underneath him, hands wandering across Riku's arms and down to the small of his back.

"I…I," Sora began, feeling the first drop of sweat make its way down the side of his face. What was this heat? This was better than all the times he'd touched himself combined, better than every time that he'd ever imagined his best friend on top of him. But they hadn't done anything…and still he was on fire.

Gasping as Riku wandered lower, licking his way along Sora's collarbone, Sora's legs slowly began to spread wider, allowing Riku to press himself directly to the areas that Sora felt needed the most attention. "I…I want this so bad…I just…"

Riku paused, raising his eyebrow teasingly as he came up to Sora's face, his hands wandering beneath the smaller boys shirt to lift it off his head. "You want what so bad? Don't be shy Sora...how can I give you what you want if you won't tell me?"

Sora groaned, his head rolling back onto the hard wood of the desk as Riku's tongue began making circles around his left nipple, teasing it with his teeth before licking it bottom to top. Sora looked pleadingly down at his soon-to-be lover not knowing how to express himself and wishing that Riku would stop being such an ass about this and just…well…he didn't know!

Still not finding the words, Sora's body moved on its own, his hand reaching down to Riku's wrist and pushing it against his groin, eyes flying open wide as a loud cry rang out from his lips. Riku nodded knowingly (even though he really didn't) and began nipping his way down Sora's stomach, eventually coming in contact with the waistband of his pants.

"You're beautiful like this Sora," Riku whispered, coming up to Sora's face and pressing their mouths together again. Only this time he pushed the small brunette's lips apart and delved in deep, relishing the groan of appreciation that flowed into his mouth from his partner. He was trying so hard not to scare his best friend, trying so hard to distract him from the wandering hand that was unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down his hips.

It wasn't until Riku pulled his mouth away again, a thin trail of saliva going down his chin, that Sora even noticed his lack of clothing. Sora looked down in shock, hands instantly going to cover himself, but Riku caught those hands, pressing them above their heads. There would be no hiding from this…

"Don't hide from me," Riku said, letting Sora's hands go and beginning his journey down his body. When he reached the hardness between Sora's legs he grinned, reaching out with one hand while making one long lick up the sensitive underside. He was rewarded with a loud outcry, making him chuckle gently as he rubbed his thumb along the slit at the top.

"It's a good thing the library isn't open…you're making a lot of noise." Riku took Sora into his mouth once, completely up and down. "Of course, by the time I'm through with you, you won't have a voice left to use."

Sora leaned back up onto his elbows, biting down on his lip so hard that he tasted copper pennies in his mouth. "Aaahh," Riku's mouth was moving in ways that he really hadn't thought possible, long strokes of his tongue were making Sora feel as though he were going to pass out from not breathing. Soon, even his elbows were too weak to support him, and he fell hard onto his back, his hands going to Riku's hair while his hips began bucking upward in time with Riku's bobbing head.

Soon Sora could feel himself start to tense up, could feel the scream building in his throat as Riku brought him right to the edge…then pulled away. A scream did emerge then, one of pure frustration and longing. Riku merely licked the pre come off his lips and grinned, pushing Sora further up onto the table until he was lying directly on Sora's squirming body.

"Ri-kuuu," Sora whined licking his tongue across Riku's lips, earning a growl from his lover. Riku wanted so badly to just give in to Sora's wordless demands right then, but he wanted to savor these moments…they'd never come again quite like this. He wanted to remember each startled gasp, each drop of sweat, each musky smell that assaulted his nose. All of it…it was all Sora.

"Wh-aaaaattt," Riku mocked, pushing away from Sora slightly to pull his own shirt up over his head. The moment he did however, Sora was on him, moving down his body with that gentle mouth. Riku was the one crying out now, as Sora trailed small bites down his stomach to the trail of hair that lead beneath his pants. "Sora!" he exclaimed when the smaller boy pulled enticingly hard on that hair, making Riku think he was going to come in his pants long before he ever got to make love to his friend.

Sora didn't know where this boldness came from, but suddenly when Riku had removed his shirt, he'd felt a stirring within him. A desire to taste that pale flesh with his tongue and assault it with his teeth. The desire had been so strong in fact that he'd been unable to stop himself, eventually finding himself at the buttons of Riku's pants, pulling them open hard and reaching his hands around to squeeze the tight ass that had been so mercilessly shoved in his face earlier.

But now that he was at that point, the point of no return, he was shy again. He couldn't do it…couldn't pull those baggy black jeans down and reveal that perfect body underneath. But apparently, Riku had sensed his fear and was more than willing to help, placing his hands over Sora's and pushing his pants and boxers down together, exposing that pale skin inch by inch.

"Look at me Sora…please god…look at me," Riku pleaded, his voice soft as he waited for Sora to open his eyes again. Slowly Sora's eyes opened, taking in his first view of Riku's body. If he'd thought it was entrancing when clothed, it was nothing compared to seeing it nude. No…Riku's body was like a Greek god's…perfect and pale in the moonlight.

"Wow," was all Sora got out before two fingers were pushed into his mouth. At the same time Riku's hand wrapped around his arousal, pumping slowly as he gazed down at him.

"Suck," Riku said, his voice low and growling in his desire. Sora did as he was bid, taking particular pleasure in making Riku groan loudly at something as simple as sucking on his fingers. Suddenly the fingers were removed and trailed slowly down his body to between his legs. Eyes widening in shock, he tried to pull away as one finger was slowly inserted inside him.

"Nnnhhh," he said, instantly feeling his body tense up in pain despite Riku's fist moving up and down his shaft. "Ow, ow, ow," he hissed out, pushing against Riku's shoulder gently.

"Shhh…its all right Sora…just relax babe. I promise it'll feel good soon," Riku whispered, and with that inserted finger number two, scissoring them quickly in an effort to stretch Sora out enough to hit a spot that he knew would feel good. For a few seconds, the smaller boy merely whimpered, until Riku felt the muscles inside him unclench and his fingers were allowed to brush that spot.

"Holy!" Sora screamed suddenly, sitting up violently as Riku smirked up at him. Sora screamed again as Riku began rubbing his fingers along that spot, grin becoming wider and wider and Sora's hands went up into his own hair and pulled against it. This was how he wanted his best friend, wild with passion below him, writhing against him so much that Riku had to hold him down. Yes, he definitely had fantasies about that.

Pulling his fingers out quickly, Riku quickly allowed a long string of drool to form in his hand and fisted his own erection, giving Sora full eye contact as he did. Sora looked like a deer in the headlights that didn't really want to move…but that wouldn't last…

Moving himself between Sora's legs, he placed his legs over his shoulders and leaned down. Thank god Sora was flexible enough for this. Hands on either side of his blue-eyed best friends head, he gave that first push against his heat, leaning down to kiss Sora's lips briefly.

"I love you Sora…I have since the moment we met…and I'm sorry as hell that this is going to hurt you." With that he pushed completely in, heart breaking slightly at the pain on Sora's face, but the smaller boy didn't pull away. No, he lay quietly as Riku held himself back.

The pain was intense, but he trusted his friend. He trusted that the pain really would be over soon and that this would turn out to be a pleasurable experience. He turned his head to the side, watching as Riku's biceps and thighs quivered with the need to thrust, but still he held himself back. After a few moments of discomfort (when had pain turned to discomfort anyway?) he felt a familiar sensation…one he wanted repeated.

Grinning mischievously, Sora reached down and grabbed Riku's ass, pulling him down into him as Sora pushed his hips upward. Both parties cried out, only one party was surprised.

'Rikurikuriku,' repeated in Sora's mind, while only screams of pleasure rang out of his mouth, with each quickening stroke, Sora felt himself go closer and closer to the edge.

Riku could feel the sweat dripping down his back, pushing into the brunette below him with increasing force. Every time he thrust in Sora would make some new sound, a scream, a cry, a whimper, his name on Sora's lips like it was born there. And every time he became more and more addicted, until he was screaming Sora's name out into the empty room, hearing it echo back to him.

Finally, with one last push from Riku's hips and a gentle nudge from his hand on Sora's shaft, Sora finally came, pushing his face into Riku's shoulder and biting down hard on the soft flesh he found there. That pain was enough for Riku, and he followed shortly after, draining into the smaller boy before collapsing in his lovers arms.

For the next few minutes neither boy talked, content to simply lie meshed together catching their breaths. Soon, the position they were in forced them apart, but they were quick to come back together, Sora nested against Riku's chest as he rose on one elbow to gaze down at his lover.

Kissing the pale haired boy's nose affectionately, Sora grinned down at him. Riku had yet to open his eyes, a smirk plastered on his handsome face and his hair stuck to his forehead. Nuzzling Riku's neck, Sora was rewarded with a startled laugh and a set of arms wrapped around him.

"Now don't start that…you'll get me going again, and I can't do that just yet."

Sora snickered, running his tongue along Riku's neck and earning a frustrated groan. "But Riku…we may never get the library to ourselves again!"

Riku grinned and flipped them over suddenly, grin growing wider with Sora's yelp of surprise. Letting his hair fall between them like a curtain, he leisurely kissed the blue-eyed boys lips. "So much for studying huh? Well…I suppose we could always look at the Kama Sutra or something."

Sora's eyes widened, giving a laugh that said, 'are you kidding?' "Riku! I'm flexible…but you are so not getting me into some of those positions…I'd break!"

"Awwww…"

"No, Riku!"

"I love you, Sora…"

"You're not getting it…"

"I really, really love you…"

"Well…maybe…"

Fin


End file.
